


Every Step of the Way

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [115]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buck and Eddie are in a Secret Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:When Buck joined the 118 they placed bets that he would lose his job for doing something stupid. (like in season 1 when he stole the firetruck twice) Little did they know that when Eddie joined they were together already. But they didn't figure out and they just thought they were really clingy friends that cuddle with each other and hold each other. When one of them gets hurt Eddie or Buck slips and kisses them desperately and later the truth slips out after they are taken to the hospital.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 368





	Every Step of the Way

“Two months,” Hen mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.

“What?” Chim asked.

“I give him two months,” she gave a pointed glance to Buckley, their newest recruit.

“I’ll take that action. What do you think he’ll get fired for?”

“Something stupid I’m sure.”

They waited almost two months after Buck was hired to get their answer. He stole a firetruck to hook up with a girl. 

Less than a week later he was rehired, and he was treading lightly around Bobby, but Hen and Chim had started to find some respect for him. He was a good kid, kind of a smart ass, but a sweet golden retriever nonetheless. 

Buck had been working at the 118 for a little over a year when Eddie Diaz joined the crew. Aside from the solid forty-eight hours they spent hating each other, Buck and Eddie became fast friends.

Hen was almost impressed by the velocity at which their friendship accelerated. If she didn’t know better, she’d have said that they were more than friends.

Buck was clingy to his friends but he and Eddie were a different stage of clingy. Buck was constantly touching him, bumping shoulders and knees, and gently brushing hands as they walked. The longer it went on the more sure Hen was that something was going on.

Chimney didn’t believe it. Buck and Eddie were the straightest guys he knew. Eddie had a kid and Buck was his best friend who helped with Chris and was a support for him. God knew Eddie needed it, he’d left most of his family behind in Texas so Buck being around helped him a lot.

Chimney did not believe Hen’s suspicions that Buck and Eddie were a couple. 

That was until Buck was crushed by a firetruck. 

At first, he didn’t notice how emotional Eddie was. They were all emotional. Their youngest member, their little brother, was lying bleeding on the pavement while Bobby and Athena were being threatened by a teenage bomber. 

Once the kid had been subdued, they rushed into action. Chim and Hen knelt by him while they started checking vitals. Eddie was on the other side, clutching Buck’s hand like a lifeline. 

As Chim concentrated he could hear a steady stream of words leaving Eddie’s lips but he couldn’t make out what he was really saying.

He tried to block Buck from the cameras as well as he could, he didn’t need his pain being turned into a spectacle. 

When the truck was off of him, Chim and Hen rushed him toward the waiting ambulance. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but in the span of five seconds, Buck was out of their hands and being loaded into the truck by strangers.

Eddie rushed forward and placed a kiss on Buck’s slack lips.

“I love you,” he whispered as he pulled away. 

Chim didn’t quite register what had happened until they were crowded into Athena’s car, speeding toward the hospital with the lights and sirens going. 

Chim glanced toward him and opened his mouth to speak but Eddie stopped him, “Just- don’t. Not right now. Please.”

Chim nodded and bumped his knee against Eddie’s in a show of comfort. 

In the hospital waiting room, Eddie couldn’t sit still. His knee was bouncing as Bobby paced the floor in front of him. Chim had left a while ago in search of coffee and Hen was tracking down a nurse looking for updates. 

Bobby stopped pacing and took a seat next to Eddie.

“You doing okay son?”

“I’m worried about him.”

“I know,” Bobby paused. “You love him don’t you?”

“More than I can say.”

“Good. He’s going to need you when this is all over.”

“As far as I’m concerned, the minute he's out of surgery I’m not leaving his side.”

Bobby looked like they were going to say something else but Hen returned from the nurse’s station.

“He’s out of surgery. He’s not awake yet but one of us can sit with him until he wakes up.”

It was an unspoken agreement that it would be Eddie, so he followed Hen’s directions to Buck’s room.

He looked so small, pale from anesthesia, his crushed leg suspended over his body. 

It took close to forty-five minutes for him to wake up.

When Buck opened his eyes, he registered the pain in his leg and the pressure of a hand in his.

“Eddie?” his voice was hoarse and he coughed as he tried to get the word out.

“Hey I’m right here,” Buck felt a straw touch his lips and he gulped down the offered water.

“Where is everyone?”

“They only let one of us in while we were waiting for you to wake up. Do you want me to get them?”

“No,” Buck answered a little too quickly, clinging to Eddie’s hand. “Don’t leave me,” he whimpered. 

“I’m not leaving baby. I’m right here.”

Eddie scooted closer so Buck’s arm wasn’t so stretched out.

“I was so scared,” he whispered.

“I was too Buck,” Eddie admitted, tears filling his eyes. “That was the scariest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re still with me.”

“Me too,” Buck paused. “The team knows don’t they?”

“Yeah, they do. At least Bobby does. But I think he’s okay with it.”

“Good.”

“You should rest honey,” Eddie ran a hand over his hair.

“Stay please.”

“Of course honey.”

Eddie stayed true to his word and didn’t leave Buck’s side other than to go home and shower and see Christopher for a few minutes before going back.

He knew it was going to be a long road for Buck, but he was going to be by his side every step of the way. 


End file.
